The Unfair Banker
by WonderfulAmazingDev
Summary: Isadora and Klaus share the same feeling for each other, they just don't know it yet. What happens when an unexpected banker with a terrible cough ruins everything? This is my first story ever. Sorry for the first chappy being extremely short. I will make the second chappy have more dialogue, and not so much 'talking'. Rated T for surprise, surprise, kissing. *does the jazz hands*
1. Frightening Feelings Pt 1

**A/N: This is my first story. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Summary:** Klaus and Isadora both find out they like each other, but an unfair decision, from an unexpected visitor changes everything. Includes multiple POV's

Chapter 1: Frightening Feelings

Klaus

Klaus had a very frightening feeling inside. He didn't know what it was. He had never felt it before. He was just staring at Isadora's beauty. He didn't know what to say.

"So umm...," He mumbled to Isadora. Earlier he had called her into the 'Orphans Shack' to talk about something. He didn't know what to tell her, because he didn't know, or understand the feeling he was having.

"What?" She said.

"Never mind," He said to her, not knowing how to explain his frightening feeling.

"Okay," she said "See you around" He felt that he shouldn't be feeling the way he felt. He sat down into his chair, and pondered about the feeling he felt. He didn't know what it was before, but he had a feeling that it was _love._ He knew it was wrong but he just couldn't keep Isadora out of his mind. She was a good year older than him, and he knew Duncan would kill him if he got anywhere near Isadora. He thought she didn't have the slightest bit of attraction towards him.

 _Oh, how wrong was he._


	2. Frightening Feelings Pt 2

**A/N: Sorry the first chappy is really short. :| This one will be longer! I promise. Yeah, totally. No questioning. Now move along and let me finish my sour patch kids. Also, I still don't own ASoUE. KLAUDORA FO EVA!**

Chapter 2: Frightening Feelings Pt 2.

Isadora

Isadora had been so excited. Klaus had called her into the 'Orphans Shack' to 'talk to her about something'. She hadn't known what he wanted to talk about.

"So umm...," Klaus mumbled. She felt so frustrated. She had such deep feelings for him and he all he had to say was _"So umm..."._

"What?" She said, not revealing her frustration.

"Never mind," He uttered. She had a frightening feeling towards him. A feeling she never had for anyone else, and probably never will. He was her soulmate. She couldn't bear even thinking of not being with him.

"Okay," she said, sounding slightly disappointed "See you around"

Isadora Baudelaire. She thought of the name in her mind, as she walked back to the broom closet her and Duncan slept in. She thought about how much she loved him. She also thought about how soft his lips looked, and what they tasted like.

She never had loved anyone. Klaus Baudelaire was her first and only love.

There were so many great qualities about him. He was sweet, kind, smart, _extremely_ smart, and _sooooo_ hot. He was too hot to even be a human being. He was on fire.

She didn't know how to reveal her feelings to him. Everything was a blur. He was everything to her, yet she didn't know if he even had the same feeling. She desperately hoped he did.

"Ugh forget it," she mumbled to herself "There is no way a guy like him would ever like a girl like me"

 _Oh, how wrong was she._

 **A/N: Hope you guys like the second chappy from Isadora's POV! :]**


	3. Subtle Romance Pt 1

**A/N: I didn't realize how short the first two chappies were. This one will hopefully be longer!? :D Also I couldn't find a lot of words that start with s... so yea.**

Chapter 2: Subtle Romance Pt. 1

Klaus

He sat down and plopped down his lunch tray.

"Hey" He said.

"Hi," Violet said. "You look sick, Klaus."

"I'm _not_ sick!" He said, sounding slightly ill.

"Then why are do you look so," Violet said trying to find the right word. "Lousy?"

"I _don't_ look lousy, or sick." He said to her sounding frustrated.

"Then what are you!" She said in the loudest voice she could without attracting any attention.

"None of your business." He said.

"You know you can tell me anything" Said Violet.

"You won't understand!" He said, as he walked away looking extremely frustrated, leaving everybody at the table in shock because of his extreme behavior. Duncan quickly hopped up from the lunch table and followed Klaus. Soon he caught up to Klaus.

"What was all that about?" Said Duncan, sounding surprised.

"Like I said" Klaus uttered. "None of your business."

"Dude, what are you hiding."

"Like I said before" He yelled, attracting tons of attention. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Duncan looked at Klaus in shock as he returned to the 'Orphans Shack'. Duncan quickly followed suit.

"Why can't you ju-"

"NO!" Klaus said, sounding very angry.

* * *

When he arrived at the 'Orphans Shack', he saw someone. It was Isadora. Earlier, he wondered why she hadn't appeared at lunch. His heart literally skipped a beat when he saw her.

"Klaus," She said. He gulped.

"Y-Yes" He said timidly.

"I-I have something to tell you." She said. She sounded nervous.

"What is it?" He said.

"Umm..." She said quietly. "Never mind."

"O-Okay," He said "See you around." He said as he walked out of the 'Orphans Shack'. He felt there was a subtle romance between them. Suddenly, he went back into the 'Orphans Shack'.

"Izzie," He said, using her nickname that he hadn't used very often. "Never mind."

"It's okay Klaus," She said "You can tell me anything."

"Izzie, I have a frightening feeling."

 **A/N: Isadora's POV will be released in a few hours.**


End file.
